The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an improved zero insertion force electrical connector.
The present invention comprises an improvement upon the zero force connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,698 to Anhalt, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Such connector contains fixed contacts in one connector member and movable contacts in the mating connector member. A split insulat or member is provided in the second connector member forming a pair of actuating plates for the movable contacts. A cam shaft is rotatably mounted between the actuating plates in the second connector member. Rotation of the shaft causes the actuating plates to be shifted in opposite directions thereby moving the movable contacts into electrical engagement with the fixed contacts in the first connector member. The use of a single actuating cam in the connector between the actuating plates results in relatively high peak pressure loads against the plates and the cam bearings, thereby limiting the forces which can be applied in the connector and thus the number of contacts which the connector can contain. Further, on occasion the actuating plates skew against the connector housing so that complete actuation of the contacts is not accomplished.
In order to overcome the attendant disadvantage of the prior art zero force connector, the present invention provides a connector wherein an extremely large number of contacts may be utilized, yet peak pressures against the actuating plates are reduced and the actuating forces are evenly distributed against the plates thereby preventing the plates from skewing against the connector housing.